The Big Bang
by FallenAngelitz
Summary: Oneshot. On the night of April Fools, Camp Half-Blood never saw it coming...


**The Big Bang**

Today was it.

Connor Stoll looked at his finished work, a big smirk on his face. "We did it, bro," he said to his brother. "After so many months, we actually did it."

Travis grinned along him. "And completed it just in time."

Camp Half-Blood never saw it coming.

~oOo~

_**Flashback**__  
>Last Summer<em>

"You're kidding, right? There's no way you can pull this out," the daughter of Eris remarked, frowning at the scroll, holding in her excitement. Her twin Mia nodded in agreement. "Not only is it impossible, it could also get you killed," Cara added.

Connor smiled at the girls. "Nah-uh-uh. We have it all planned out." His expression turned serious. "Don't be mistaken, it _will_ work."

The Stolls' female counterparts and rivals considered their options. If their plot were to be discovered, they'll be done for. However, they were the Eris sisters and had a reputation to uphold. They simply could not miss out on masterminding what could be the greatest prank of all history. And with the Stolls as their accomplices...

"We're in," Mia stated evenly. "Give us the time and place and we'll meet you there."

"Hold _on_." Travis waved his hands. "It's not that easy."

The younger daughter of Eris turned beet red. "You're not implying we have to do some sort of dirty trick, are you?"

"W-What! Of course not!" Connor denied violently. "Well... unless you want to..."

Connor ducked when both girls tried to slap him.

Still blushing, Cara turned to Travis, ignoring the younger son of Hermes. "It's the equipment, right? I knew it. Just how were planning to get that stuff?"

Travis stiffened, reluctant to reveal that part of the plan. "We... have a contact somewhere in London. They promised to get us the stuff that we need. It won't be coming until a few days before we start the operation. *" _Phew, as close to the truth without breaking our oath. Gods, please don't find out_, he panicked slightly.

Cara seemed satisfied with his answer, much to Travis's quiet relief. "So..." she said after a while. "When it's gonna start?"

Connor and Travis Stoll flinched, bracing themselves mentally. "Um... next year, on April Fools' Day..." Connor murmured, suddenly fearful.

Silence.

"_**WHAT!**_"

The boys held up their hands. "Hey, all good plans take thorough planning and prepara–"

Both girls pounded on the Stolls.

"_That's not the point!_"

...

"...So we're clear now," Travis said after he plastered the last bandage on his face (G_eez, don't they know anything about nail clippers_?). "We team up against everyone else while we wait for that day to come. No more fighting. Until the day comes, we are a team."

"Agreed," the rest stated.

"Good." Travis sighed. It was more complicated than he originally thought.

Then an idea hit him and like a single entity, the inhabitants of Camp Half-Blood shuddered as one.

"I know that look," Connor said suspiciously. "You got an idea, don't you?"

Wickedly, Travis smiled. "Oh, yes, I do." The elder son of Hermes looked at the perplexed but expectant Eris sisters. "Say... do either of you have a pink and fluffy dress?"

Cara and Mia's eyes lit up. "No," Mia said slyly. "But I bet the Aphrodite girls might have one... frills or no?"

Later that day, a certain son of Poseidon stomped out of the stalls looking like an angry flamingo with matching pink hair, cursing venomously in Ancient Greek. It was truly a sight to behold.

~oOo~

_Present, April 1__st_

Days, weeks and months passed and Camp Half-Blood had seen more than its share of pranks in centuries. The Stoll-Aurum Conspiracy, as the four egregiously called it, was the terror of the place. No one could find out when and where they would strike, and neither were they ever caught in the act, save for one close call. However, as the first day of April came close, their 'attacks' became less intensified, as if they were saving up their energy for something.

Needless to say, the tension only grew.

But the Stoll Brothers and Eris sisters surprised them all a few days before that fateful day. For once, they started _apologizing_ for all the pranks they had played. Clarisse had been so shocked that she forgot to chase the Stolls on sight, instead acting almost friendly toward everyone since they did. The demigods relaxed, even when they received a notice that the foursome were holding a dinner party on April Fools' Day.

"We are all so sorry that we acted so mean to you guys," Mia had stated solemnly in the letter. "We had no idea you didn't like our jokes at all. So, as a way of apology, we will be holding a banquet for all of you on the first of April. We hope you come..."

It had sounded so sincere, so they all accepted. The foursome then spent the last few days organizing the event.

Little did any of the campers knew what to expect.

"How nice," Clarisse had remarked to her boyfriend happily. "The Stolls finally saw the light, and those damn twins are following their lead. Camp is so peaceful these days."

Chris remained unamused. "I don't know…" he said. "There's something fishy going on here. I don't like it. Connor and Travis just wouldn't give up that easily. I know my brothers!"

Clarisse placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You're just paranoid. Believe it, the Stolls have turned good."

"You're acting weird."

The daughter of Ares actually smiled. "Weird? No, I'm just feeling… happy."

Chris looked at her and ruefully shook his head. The world had gone nuts.

Then came dinner.

Clarisse and Chris stood outside the extended Pavilion, which was festooned incredibly with giant ribbons, with several other demigods who had just arrived in Camp. Many balloons hung on the pillars and hired nymphs stood by, waiting to serve the food. But what really caught the demigods' attention was the way their tables were decorated.

In a shockingly elegant way, each cabin's table was decorated by their parent's symbol. On the Demeter table, golden leaves – real golden leaves – hung overhead, reflecting light from the Greek fire adorning the Hephaetus table. At the head of each table was a human-sized replica of each god's throne on Olympus. Even the Hades and Artemis tables were not ignored, though neither anyone of said cabins were present for the occasion. Curiously, neither Dionysus nor Chiron were at their usual places – in fact, Chris didn't recall seeing them the entire day – and the Oracle was still stuck in prep school.

Nevertheless, the Stolls and the Eris sisters had definitely overdone themselves.

Zeus knew how they managed to put up the design within the two hours the others had spent in Capture the Flag.

For a good five minutes, the demigods gaped at the place.

"So, how do you like it?" called Travis Stoll's voice from the speakers. "Is it nice?"

"Very," came everyone's response.

Though he couldn't see it, Chris could practically feel Travis's smirk. _Something was up!_

"Clarisse," he said uncertainly. "I think we should…"

But Clarisse wasn't listening; she was looking at the rather cool-looking weaponry artfully displayed on her table, not even caring how they had gotten a hold of them.

Connor's voice coughed over the speakers. "Ahem, may I now impure you to your seats. That's right, your night of–"

"Hey, Connor, Travis!" Chris called out in an attempt. "Why aren't you guys here?" he asked them, demanding to be heard.

Travis said soberly to the mic, "Connor, the girls and I are preparing a special surprise for you guys. I think you're going to like it very much."

_A surprise!_ Chris's mind panicked while murmurs rose among the gathered demigods.

_That must be what they're up to_, he thought.

"Wait, Clarisse!" Chris shouted when the girl moved dreamily to a red and gold spear, hand reaching out to grab it. He closed his eyes and waited for the scream of outrage should it explode, but none came to his relief.

They still have something planned, Chris somehow knew.

"Well, then, take a seat everyone!" Connor cheered gratifyingly "Don't be afraid. This show ain't gonna start when you're all still standing around. Come on!"

Apparently, that was the signal the demigods waited for. A giggling tree nymph shoved Chris, along with a few other reluctant ones, to a chair at the Hermes table. When the last had been seated (ahem, _thrown_), the waitressing nymphs brought out the grub, though they kept the covers on the platter.

"Hey, we're hungry!" cried one of the younger demigods from the Athena cabin.

Connor chuckled. "In time, in time," he chided gently. "Speaking of which, it's now time for your surprise!"

Everyone groaned at his lame pun, but each waited eagerly for the so-called surprise. _What could it be?_

Chris waited for the food to explode.

It didn't happen.

But something _else_ did.

The demigods averted their eyes when divine light flooded the open pavilion, survival instincts kicking in. When the light faded, no one spoke for while, too shocked to say anything.

Then the inevitable happened.

"Hey there, everybody!" Apollo called out, waving like a total fool.

"Dad!" shouted half of his children, breaking the spell.

The gods had come. Connor, Travis, Cara and Mia actually had the _audacity_ to call the gods out for a family dinner, and they _accepted_! Un-_freaking_-believable, Chris swore when his father was all but tackled by his younger siblings. Tears sprung into his eyes.

He was wrong! They were actually _being_ sincere.

At the Poseidon table, Tyson was trying to crush both the god and Percy Jackson in a gigantic bear-hug. Athena spoke rapidly with her children while Apollo tried to look cool (he failed; he was hot). Iris flung rainbows into air, and Dionysus grumbled something about the noise, though he kept near his own during the entire time. Even Hera had came, scrutinizing everyone with an air of disdain while looking so terribly out of place. Hestia smiled at her place near the hearth. Of the Olympians, only Artemis was missing, presumably with her Hunters of course.

Altogether, it felt like just like the perfect scene.

"Alright, everybody," Connor's voice droned over the speaker, tinged with amusement, "I know you're enjoying your surprise. You like it?"

"YES!" cried the rest of the demigods.

Travis's laugh reverbed through the pavilion. "Good, now enjoy your treat!"

With that said, two shadowy figures ran for the hills.

**~oOo~**

The King of the Gods looked warmly at the scene spread out before him. It was a lovely picture, one befitting a place in Olympus. "Hm," he said aloud. "Perhaps we should do this more often…"

"Oh, please don't," his wife moaned. "I hate this."

"Then why had you come?" Zeus asked, already knowing the answer.

"Appearances, my dear, you know that. How would it look if the Goddess of Families refused to attend a family gathering?" Hera asked rhetorically and scoffed. "As if my reputation didn't need another beating."

Zeus remained quiet for a while. "Very well," he acceded and turned to the mass. "Attention!"

Everyone quietened down.

Much to everybody's annoyance, Zeus started an incredibly long and boring speech that everyone pretended to listen, nodding and agreeing at the appropriate times. Likewise, Zeus did the same. Protocol demanded he did so, though that didn't mean he had to enjoy them. Honestly, they were tiring, but you don't often get such requests from two sons of Hermes who apparently gave up on mischief every hundred years, don't you?

So, the King of the Gods gave one to remember.

[Speech omitted due to extreme ham and length.]

"…And with due respect, I declare this feast to begin!" Zeus boomed an hour and forty-three minutes later.

Cheers ran louder than anyone thought possible.

Hera sighed. _Was he trying to embarrass me?_

Then the 'explosions' – if they could be called that – started the moment Zeus sat on the Stolls' copy of his throne.

_!_

Heads turned to the source of the sound and the demigods tried not to laugh when they saw who was the culprit. But before a certain god of Tricksters could voice out a jest, the sound repeated – the second time in _Athena's_ direction. And then to windy Morpheus, Demeter and sleepy Hypnos's side and so forth in a sickeningly melodious way, followed by shouts of anger and surprise.

The campers roared, unable to hold it in any longer. Hestia giggled, safe in her hearth.

Nevertheless, the Stolls and the twins had not forgotten them in their scheme.

Chris's fears were realized. Something _was_ going to explode.

The Aphrodite girls screamed when their heart-shaped balloons burst open and poured slime all over their designer clothing, joined by their mother who was caught in the splash. Soon, everyone was shouting in confusion, outrage and shock.

Hestia rolled on the floor, tittering hysterically.

Hermes, though not spared, guffawed as well. "They did it! They actually did it!" he said, clutching his stomach.

"You knew this was going to happen?" accused Aphrodite, red in the face.

Hermes wiped a tear from his eye. "Of course. How could I not?"

"Hermes!"

Over at Olympus and forewarned by her two daughters, the goddess Eris cackled in glee. "How nice," she said, unknowingly echoing the thoughts of another. "Oh, how I love this day!"

Back at Camp Half-Blood, several people felt otherwise.

"WHERE ARE THEY!" Clarisse la Rue shouted the loudest, grabbing the nearest weapon. "QUIT HIDING AND GIVE THEM TO ME NOW!"

In a place far faraway, four figures huddled under a rock.

"Are you sure these things work?" Cara asked with a small voice, holding what appeared to be tiny box.

Connor nodded, putting on a brave face. "Fred and George know what they're doing," he assured. "They used it to hide from some crazy nymphs before. It worked. 'Guaranteed to hide you from whatever malevolent force after you,' they said. All the rage, but limited edition only. They gave us the best."

"But…"

"Hush," Travis told her. "Just hush. They'll get over it."

_We hope…_

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>Reference to my PJO/HP crossover, 'The Stoll Brothers' Visit to London.' Connor and Travis are under an oath never to reveal the Wizarding world to anyone, though said oath _never_said anything about keeping in contact with certain friends they'd made. Nor did it say anything about using (and acquiring) certain goods. It was a just an oath of silence. (Whoops!)

**A/N** Well, I hope you liked it. The flashback scene was a slightly altered version of one of the last scenes in TSBVL. Magical fartbags, who would have seen that coming?

Any irregularities in the world of FallenAngelitz were made on PURPOSE!

**Fin**

* * *

><p>PS: For those who are wondering, I have not abandoned any of my fics. Lets' just say it was a combination of a change of laptops (windows to Mac, yes! Eh, damn my files… my Word... um, give me sec... damn) and a fictional yet-to-be-written squirrel who stole my muse. -_-" I'm not kidding…<p> 


End file.
